


His Omega

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Mateship, Breeding, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Self-Lubrication, Thor Gets Married to My OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: In Order to secure a Healthy trading Contract with Álfheim, the Light Elves, Thor must mate with Seron, one of the most Beautiful and Fertile Omegas hes ever seen. Jane doesn't take the breakup well, and neither do some of the avengers.





	His Omega

 

Full Name:  _ **Seron**_

Meaning:  _ **Lover**_

Secondary Biology:  ** _Omega_**


End file.
